


Esto de ir de bueno...

by Sandra_Hernandez



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Male Friendship, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Hernandez/pseuds/Sandra_Hernandez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De vuelta en casa, después del incidente con <em>Killer</em> Evans ("Los tres Garrideb"). <br/>Traducción de un fic de Sabetha Lamora (la versión original en inglés ya no está en la red).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esto de ir de bueno...

—No lo habría hecho, ¿verdad? —pregunté esa noche, con mi muslo herido cuidadosamente vendado y el resto de mi cuerpo reconfortado por el té caliente y el fuego de la chimenea. 

Holmes, como solía hacer al final de un caso estimulante, se hallaba tumbado en el sofá con una mano por encima de la cabeza, sosteniendo un cigarrillo. Emitió un lánguido murmullo y volvió la cabeza hacia mí.

—¿Hacer qué, Watson? —preguntó, con la voz ligeramente más ronca de lo habitual debido a los cigarrillos que se había estado fumando uno tras otro desde que volvimos a casa.

Vacilé, pues no estaba completamente seguro de querer saber la respuesta. De que lo había asustado con mi herida esa noche, no me cabía duda. Nunca había visto sus manos temblar de aquel modo al volverse hacia mí, sin saber dónde o cuan grave había sido el disparo de aquel atroz desalmado, _Killer_ Evans. Pero lo que había dicho no podía ir en serio. Holmes era el modelo mismo del autocontrol y la moral más elevada, aunque hubiera quien lo dudara a causa de sus controvertidos métodos. Él no cometería semejante delito llevado por el calor del momento. La simple idea era absurda. Sin embargo, Sherlock Holmes no era un hombre que hablara a la ligera. Tenía que saberlo, aunque sólo fuera para satisfacer mi curiosidad.

—Aunque mi herida hubiera sido más seria, no habría cumplido su amenaza, ¿verdad?

La oscuridad pareció descender sobre los rasgos de Holmes. Volvió a mirar al techo una vez más, dando una larga calada a su pitillo. Exhaló el humo pensativamente, con una expresión realmente lúgubre. Los minutos transcurrieron en silencio, y empecé a pensar que mi pregunta quedaría sin respuesta cuando, repentinamente, habló.

—Si usted hubiera muerto esta noche, Watson, le habría disparado a ese hombre con su propia pistola. Le habría disparado en un pulmón, para que se ahogara en su propia sangre. Eso es lo que habría hecho si él me hubiera privado de usted. Discúlpeme si esto echa abajo la indudable y desesperadamente romántica imagen que se ha formado de mí como paladín de la justicia, pero ésa es la verdad.

Holmes lanzó el cigarrillo a través de la ventana abierta en un repentino ataque de furia, su rostro contorsionado por la ira, pero siguió sin mirarme. Clavó los ojos en la ventana, como si ésta le hubiera dirigido una ofensa personal.

—No entiendo por qué se sorprende —gruñó, levantándose e iniciando un frenético paseo por la habitación—. Se menosprecia constantemente, doctor. A veces me pregunto si realmente es tan obtuso como se describe en esos espantosos relatos suyos. No le conservo a mi lado porque sienta la necesidad de seguirle la corriente. Tenga por seguro que poseo suficiente dinero a estas alturas para irme a vivir a algún lugar mucho mejor que éste. ¡Hace ya más de veintiún años que le conozco! Hasta un “autómata sin corazón” como yo acaba sintiendo cierto afecto por un compañero que ha sabido soportar mi a veces bastante agria compañía durante tanto tiempo. Así que sí, le habría disparado. Y con gran placer, además.

Holmes se detuvo finalmente y pareció desinflarse un poco, en un visible esfuerzo por contenerse. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y no se me ocurrió absolutamente nada que decirle. Soy un hombre de palabras, pero cuando hace falta, también soy un hombre de acción. Alcé una mano y le indiqué que se acercara. Me habría levantado yo mismo si mi maldita pierna no me lo hubiera impedido. Avanzó a zancadas, y cuando lo tuve lo suficientemente cerca, tomé su mano y lo atraje hacia mí, atrapándolo en lo que sólo podría describirse como un abrazo.

Holmes se quedó rígido. Las manifestaciones de afecto físico entre nosotros eran muy contadas, dado que mi amigo siempre se había sentido incómodo ante el sentimentalismo innecesario. Pero no se apartó, ni intentó liberarse. Fui ligeramente consciente de su excesiva delgadez, pero decidí que ya me preocuparía por eso otro día. En aquel momento me limité a deleitarme con la rara intimidad que compartíamos.

—¿Watson? —dijo al cabo de un rato, al considerar que el abrazo se prolongaba más de lo necesario.

Me mordí los labios para no reír, pero mi alegría era indudablemente obvia cuando respondí:

—Cállese, le estoy abrazando.

Tras unos instantes, Holmes volvió a interrumpir el silencio, esta vez con un poco más de impaciencia en su voz.

—¿Esto va a durar mucho? Tengo archivos que clasificar. 

Sin poder contenerme más, empecé a reír incontroladamente. Holmes no tardó en imitarme, y reímos hasta que no nos quedó más aire en los pulmones y nuestros rostros adquirieron un rojo encendido. Intenté recuperar el aliento, aferrado a mi sofá para no caerme, mientras Holmes, en el suelo, aún intentaba ahogar contra la alfombra los últimos estallidos de risa. Era una escena absolutamente entrañable.

—Estamos un poco locos, ¿verdad? —dije al fin entre jadeos, enjugándome las lágrimas que la risa me había provocado.  
Holmes se tumbó de espaldas y me miró, sonriendo. 

«Mucho mejor», pensé con afecto.

—Imperdonablemente locos, mi querido, queridísimo Watson —dijo, y, para mi sorpresa, tomó mi mano—. Pero vivos, y muy felices.

 

FIN


End file.
